Goliath Falls
}} Belkar's moment of glorious return is ruined by the rest of the party. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Little Whiskers ◀ * Goliath (as vampire) ◀ Transcript Goliath: Grrrarrr! Goliath swings and misses with his enormous war hammer, "WMPFCH!" Belkar: Oh, I'm sorry. I thought vampires had fast reflexes or something. Belkar: I guess we can throw that into the pile of untrue vampire myths— Belkar: —like that they can all fly, or that they're interesting conversationalists. Belkar (thinking): OK, I got this. Belkar (thinking): Who needs weapons? I can beat this loser. Or at least get him the hell out of my way. Goliath: Master said to smash you for Hel! He swings and misses again, "WOOSH!" Belkar: Eh, Master says a lot of stuff, like, "Ach! That manly halfling just chopped off my head!" Belkar: Wait, that one's still in the future. But you get the idea. Belkar (thinking): If he charges me, I can trip him and give him a good push over the side of the mountain. Belkar (thinking): I don't care if he can rock-bat his way back up, it'll hurt going down and I can get inside. Belkar: I'm surprised they didn't break a fang trying to turn you in the first place. Belkar: Must've been like biting a rock, only dumber. Belkar tosses a snowball at the vampire. Belkar: See, your first mistake was getting into a fight with a halfling in the snow. Belkar: We literally have bonuses for this! The snowball hits the vampire in the face with a "SPLAT!". Goliath: GRRRR!! Belkar (thinking): OK, that did the trick. One more round and I can get back to exposing "Durkon" for what it really is. Belkar (thinking): I think I'm definitely going to go for the flip. Belkar (thinking): Here it comes... Belkar (thinking): Almost... Belkar (thinking): NOW!! Roy leaps out from the temple, bisecting the vampire with his sword in an arc of green flame, "WSHHCNCT!" Roy: You were absolutely right about Durkon and I was wrong. Roy: Now he's trying to destroy the world and we need to stop him. Belkar: I was—But— Roy: Hurry up, let's go!! Belkar: What the hell is the point of facts if I don't get to gloat about knowing them first?!? The vampire's torso crawls towards Belkar, preparing to energy drain... Belkar: And you couldn't even let me beat one measly vampire before you— Vaarsuvius, Blackwing and Little Whiskers fly over Belkar, and V blasts the vampire, killing it before it manages to touch Belkar. Blackwing: Heads up! Blackwing: Coming through! Beat panel. The vampire mist floats away. Belkar: I'll just go get my daggers. D&D Context * In page 2, panel 6, V appears to use the 1st level Burning Hands spell. * Goliaths are a race of creatures related to giants in D&D. They were first introduced in the 2004 Races of Stone supplement for D&D 3.5. Trivia * Belkar is weaponless since "Durkon" biting/grabbing him in a dire-wolf form in #996. * In page 1, panel 9, Belkar refers to the flip he contemplated in #1015. * This is the final appearance of Little Whiskers, Veldrina's tiger companion. He first appeared in #987. * This is the final appearance of Goliath (not a canonical name, taken from the strip's title and his presumed race), a former member of the Creed of Stone who was turned into a vampire. He first appeared in #994. ** The title could be a reference to "David and Goliath", with Belkar representing David, and also to the race of the creature, as referenced above. External Links * 1026}} View the comic * 480062}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Burning Hands Category:Godsmoot